I Have Bad News
by Kagura134
Summary: Sesshomaru is struggling for work and his wife Rin is left at home. But ten years after she left him will she come back to him?
1. Chapter 1

I know I should have updated the wizard and the mudblood, but I got this idea and I had to write it. I have no idea how long it's going to be. I just hope I don't kill it. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading it. I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was at the library, looking at some books on a shelf when she felt two sturdy hands fall on her shoulders.

"Miss. Matsumoto, I have some bad news."

Immediately recognizing the voice Rin leaned back into the man's chest. "What is it?" she asked.

"There is a young man who wishes to propose to you." He said.

"Who is it," she asked pretending she didn't know.

"Turn around and see for yourself." He said.

Rin turned and saw Sesshomaru.

"Do you accept?"

"Of course," she said and felt his lips crash down upon hers.

They were married a week later. After that it all started to unravel.

Rin was alone in an isle at a grocery story when she felt hands, his hands, grasp her shoulders.

"Mrs. Taisho I have bad news," he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"If your husband lost his job, would you still love him?"

Rin turned around, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Yes." She said hugging him around his middle.

Sesshomaru's job had been dull, but it was the only meager source of income he had. He was smart, he could do well at any job he wanted but he didn't like taking orders from idiots that didn't know what they were doing, and that was what got him into trouble.

Sesshomaru was really a genius. He had a few inventions built but no one to pay him for it. And that's what he was trying to find, while working meager jobs.

"I told you not to marry him." Rin's mother chastised her.

"Mom, everything will turn out alright."

"You are still too young to be married, if you ever need help you tell me and I will help you but not that boy!"

"Yes, mother." Rin said in a sarcastic voice. She prayed she would never need her mother's help.

Rin was doing laundry when Kagome and InuYasha, who lived across the hall from Rin in the shabby apartment complex they lived in, entered, "Hey, Rin, do you and Sesshomaru want to come out with us on a double date tonight?" Kagome asked.

"No I don't think that's such a good idea," Rin said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we don't really have enough money to go out right now, and Sesshomaru and InuYasha don't really get along."

"About that, I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you get a job?" Kagome asked.

Rin was about to answer when InuYasha said, "I already told you, Sesshomaru won't let her. Having his wife earn their living would be a major insult to his pride."

"I just wanted to see if that was really why," Kagome said. "Is it?" she asked Rin.

"Yeah," Rin answered.

That night Sesshomaru came home from a new job. "Sixteen," he said when he walked through the door.

Rin, who was just setting their meager dinner on the table, asked, "What?"

"I have to take orders from someone who is sixteen."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Then hoping to get his mind off work she said, "Here have some dinner."

Sesshomaru looked at his rapidly thinning wife, "No, I already ate," he lied.

That night they were lying on their futon (Now when I mean futon I don't mean a mat you put on the floor, I mean a thing that is like a couch and then you turn it into a bed. NOT a hide-a-bed nothing is hidden.) Rin was lying with her head on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru was wide-awake, he was continuously combing his fingers through Rin's hair when he said, "Rin, I do not deserve you."

Rin who was also awake, said " Don't worry, things will turn around soon,"

"You should be treated like a queen,"

"I won't leave you Sesshomaru, I love you too much."

"I know,"

Sesshomaru lost his job about three days later, after that he went out every day looking for work, but found nothing.

About a month later Sesshomaru came home and immediately grabbed Rin and kissed her.

When they broke apart Rin asked what that was all about.

"There is cause for celebration." Sesshomaru answered.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Tomorrow I am meeting with a representative from Hashi inc. They are interested in my inventions."

"Oh my gosh Sesshomaru! I'm so happy! This is wonderful!"

Just then the power cut off in their apartment.

"Oh no, I thought I paid that bill!" Rin said, pulling herself away from Sesshomaru and grabbing a flashlight off of the refrigerator and pulling out the drawer that held all their bills in it.

Sesshomaru came over to Rin and said, "Rin you don't have to worry about this now."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes, "Sesshomaru, there's something I need to tell you," In reality Rin had many things she needed to tell Sesshomaru, she was going to tell him the one of up most importance but chickened out, "I haven't been able to pay all of the money for the rent in a while and today we got an eviction notice."

"Rin, tonight is not supposed to be a night of sorrow, it's supposed to be of joy. Now come with me." Sesshomaru said holding his hand out to her.

"What?" Rin said wiping her tears off her face.

"Come with me," he repeated.

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and was led into the living room/ bedroom. Sesshomaru let go of her hand to close the blinds, when he did it was completely dark in the room.

"Rin where did you go?" Sesshomaru asked, not being able to find her.

Rin reached her hand out and found his, "Right where you left me," she answered. She was then pulled into his embrace.

The next morning Rin woke up later than usual by a knock on the door. Sesshomaru had already left for his meeting.

Rin quickly threw some clothes on and answered the door.

"Mrs. Taisho?" the landlord said.

Rin smiled she never got tired of thinking how lucky she was that Sesshomaru had married her.

"Yes?" she said.

"You are behind in your rent."

"I know, it's just that right now we don't have the money to pay for it, but my husband is at a meeting and he should be able to get the money so that we can get caught up in our rent." Rin said.

"Mrs. Taisho, I am not giving you another chance, you have to be out of here in an hour." He said and then he left.

Rin was able to move most of their stuff into Kagome and InuYasha's apartment. Rin had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru wouldn't get the job and would not be given the money they desperately needed. InuYasha had said that Sesshomaru could not stay with them so Rin had put some clothes and toiletries into two Wal-Mart bags so that they could stay the night in a hotel or something.

She went outside to wait for him so that she could tell him the news. It didn't take long for her to see him walking towards her. Even at this distance she could tell that something was wrong. _'Oh no,'_ she thought, _'he didn't get the job did he?'_

She ran up to him taking the bags with their clothes in them with her. "What happened?" she asked.

"They did not give it to me." Sesshomaru said.

Rin dropped the bags and brought her hands up to her face, "No! No, no, no! We can't do this Sesshomaru! I can't do this! We've been evicted! We have no home! You said I didn't have to worry!" she then sank down to her knees trying to gain control over her sobs. "I'm not strong enough to keep doing this." She said as Sesshomaru helped her up.

She took her wedding ring off her finger and placed in Sesshomaru's hand, "I'm going to my mother's, please don't follow me." Rin picked up her bag and began walking away when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I love you," he said. His eyes where so honest so caring she was so close to taking it all back and staying with him, but she couldn't.

"I love you too, but I can't stay with you," she said and then kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She said. She was sobbing, she had never cried so hard in her life.

Sesshomaru watched her leave; he was left with a bag of clothes and a wedding ring. He would have to become something great, he would get her back no matter what.

Ten Years later

Sesshomaru was walking down a busy street when he saw her; she looked exactly the same. She entered a grocery store and he followed her. He waited until she was in an isle all by her self before he quietly walked up behind her and but his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shudder beneath him, and her back stiffened.

"Mrs. Taisho, I have bad news."

"What is it?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I found you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cliff hanger!! I will update this one when I get a chance and then I will update my other story. This next weekend is a four day weekend so hopefully I will get a lot of writting in. Anyway hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, but my computer was being screwy. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I want to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am no longer 'Mrs. Taisho.'" Rin stated still staring at the cans on the shelf in front of her.

Sesshomaru moved his hands and wrapped them around her middle pulling her closer to him, "I don't recall signing anything," he whispered seductively into her ear.

Rin took Sesshomaru's hands off her and was about to tell him off when she turned around and saw that he was not wearing the white cotton shirt with jeans that she was used to seeing him wear but a business suit. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail meaning it had grown even longer since she last saw him.

Rin was shocked to say the least. She wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"Rin, did you ever stop loving me?" Sesshomaru asked leaning forward, pressing her against the shelves.

"I-I," Rin stuttered.

"Yes or no?"

Rin cast her eyes down not being able to look at him, "No, I never stopped loving you," she then turned away from him and began pushing her shopping cart.

"Rin come with me." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I have… plans and he will be very disappointed if I let him down,"

"I see," Sesshomaru said, beginning to walk away.

Rin's weakness got the best of her and before she knew what she was doing she said, "Sesshomaru, wait, I still live at my mother's house, feel free to drop by,"

When he gave no sign of hearing she quietly said, "please."

Sesshomaru walked out of the grocery store and into a nearby bar. A few hours and some very strong drinks later he was fighting with himself, _'Feel free to drop by she says, yet she can't come with me now oh no or she'll disappoint some _guy_. What does she want? She's always been difficult! I could buy practically anything she wants and does she care?! No. Well I'll show her! She's still my wife! She belongs to me!'_ Sesshomaru looked down at his watch that said eleven o'clock. _'Prefect all go see if this guy is at her house now.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself struggling to get up.

On the walk over to Rin's house Sesshomaru was amazed at how well he remembered the way, it had been ages since he and Rin had been dating, and he had taken this path almost everyday.

He had barely sobered up by the time he stumbled up the front steps and knocked loudly on the door, he saw the light go on in Rin's room and counted the seconds it would take for her to open the door.

As soon as she opened the door Sesshomaru said, "right on time," and grabbed her and passionately kissed her.

"You've been drinking." She stated once they pulled apart.

"How very observant." He said loudly, "now Rin… Rinny, Rin, Rin, I have a question, you left me because I had no money, why now, when I can buy you anything you like, why don't you come back to me?"

"I didn't leave you just because you didn't have any more money, Sesshomaru, the reason why I left goes deeper than that."

"If you didn't leave me because of the money then why did you leave me?" he said, his voice rising with anger.

"Sesshomaru please keep it down!"

"Why?" Sesshomaru said very loudly, "Am I going to wake someone up?" he asked.

"Yes, now be quiet!" Rin shushed him.

"I'll tell you what," Sesshomaru said, his voice dropping in volume, "I'll be quiet if you kiss me."

Rin's eyes darted toward the darkened hallway then back to Sesshomaru, "Not now." She pleaded.

"What Rin? I can't hear you!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Rin then grabbed Sesshomaru's head and brought his face down to her level, and kissed him. Sesshomaru caught something move out of the corner of his eye, and pulled away from Rin. There was a person standing in the hallway, a young child.

"Mother," the child said, "Have you become a prostitute?"

The child looked exactly like Sesshomaru did when he was younger. Sesshomaru immediately overcame his drunkenness and looked Rin in the eyes, "Explain."

Rin's eyes left Sesshomaru's cold gaze and said, "Soichiro, go back to sleep." She then turned to Sesshomaru; "I will talk with you outside."

The child, Soichiro, stopped glaring at Sesshomaru and turned back into his room while Rin led Sesshomaru out to the porch. Rin sat quietly in the swing and wishing that Sesshomaru would join her but he didn't, he just stood there staring at her with cold eyes.

"Soichiro, is your son," she stated.

"I noticed."

"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, I wanted to, really I did, but I didn't want to make your life any more difficult."

Sesshomaru turned away, he couldn't even look at her, "How long did you know?"

"About a month before I left." Rin said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I didn't need you worrying over me constantly, I was going to tell you once you got a steady job, I swear I was."

Sesshomaru started down the steps of the porch.

Rin stood up, "Wait where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder.

Rin went back into the house knowing that she would not be able to fall asleep again when she saw that the light in Soichiro's room was on.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked, coming in his room and sitting down on his bed.

Soichiro, who was sitting at his computer turned around to face his mother, "Did you know that Sesshomaru Taisho is one of the richest men in all of Japan?"

"What? Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Well he is the man whose face you were sucking like a vacuum just a few minutes ago wasn't it?"

"How did you know it was Sesshomaru Taisho?" she asked.

"Mother, his face is in all the papers, about how he is some genius inventor and is buying companies and investing in stocks."

"I didn't know that," Rin said.

"That's because non-fiction bores you." Soichiro went quiet and began reading more about the biography of Sesshomaru Taisho, then he stopped and turned around and in a tone that could match Sesshomaru's said, "Mother, is he my father?"

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say. "It mentions that before he made his money he was married to Rin Matsumoto. Why did you not tell me?" he demanded.

Rin started crying, "I don't know why! I'm sorry, I screwed up. I screwed everything up!"

Soichiro stared in shock at his mother, he had never seen her cry before and here she was bawling like a child in front of him. He regretted what he said, seeing the effect it had on her. Soichiro sat down next to his mother and put his arm around her. "I am sorry Mother, I did not mean to upset you."

Rin then hugged her son, "Thank you," she said, "I am so sorry for all of this, it's all my fault."

Soichiro pulled himself out of his mother's grasp and held her by her shoulders, "Yes, it is," he said looking her straight in the eye, "And now you have to fix it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you enjoyed it, I did, it may take me a while to update because now I have no idea where to take it. But I will think of something! As I said before I will never abandon my stories! (I just take really long breaks) I should update mudblood soon (like tomorrow or the next day). Anyway thank you for all the reveiws and thank you for reading!


End file.
